Chaos Rings Ω Characters
Vieg Hailing from the seafaring nation of Dahjil, Vieg is a member of the Royal Talons, personal bodyguards of the king. Blessed with both an appetite for battle and great natural talent, Vieg is the Royal Talons youngest recruit. Vieg is married to Vahti, daughter of the Royal Talons' captain, Olgar. This couple is about to have a child together. Though deadly serious in his duties, he is not great with words. He also has difficulty trusting other people, but gets along well with Olgar. He is renamed Olgar Vahti See also Vahti. Vahti is Olgar and Rachel's daughter, and was lovingly raised by her parents. At first she felt that Vieg was nothing more than a boorish lout, but gradually grew to become fond of him. Though Olgar was loath to allow it at first, Vahti and Vieg got married, and she is now expecting his baby. She has been summoned to the Ark Arena at just the time she is due to give birth ... Olgar Captain of the king's personal bodyguards, the Royal Talons, Olgar is an overwhelmingly powerful soldier. "Olgar", meaning royal talon, is in fact a title awarded to the current leader of the unit. Though sharp tongued, Olgar is an openhearted man, well-liked by everyone around him and trusted by his junior soldiers. He is close friends with Vieg, and recognizes him as the only person he can really rely on - though he would never say so to his face. He is later renamed Dante Rachel Rachel is Olgar's wife and Vahti's mother. Blessed with intelligence, beauty, and kindness, she looks much younger than her age. In fact, she is often thought to be Vahti's sister. Rachel is originally from an aristocratic family, and displays all the refinement that this entails. She is still capable of very cutting remarks, however. Ayuta See also Ayuta. Heir to a fiefdom that yields over 2 million bushels of crops, Ayuta is a warrior with a very promising future. He is always looking out for his childhood friend, Kushina. Though generally a very calm and gentle person, since being summoned to the Ark Arena he has been extremely wary of Vieg and his three allies. What is he really up to ...? Kushina See also Kushina. Kushina is a merchant's daughter from Shatohl and a childhood friend of Ayuta's. Despite her somewhat humble origins, she possesses a dignified nature. Happy to share a smile with anyone, Kushina is kind to all the people she meets. Though she thinks very highly of Ayuta, the difference in their social status means there is a certain distance between them. Cyllis See also Cyllis. Cyllis is a polite young lady from Mehria who always has a smile on her face. She has been summoned to the Ark Arena alongside her servant Yorath. The fact that she has a servant may make her appear high class, but ... Yorath Yorath is Cyllis' servant and a sincere, gentlemanly person. He always puts Cyllis' needs first, and aims to make all her wishes come true. The Agent The Agent is the mysterious figure who has summoned couples from distant lands to battle to the death in the Ark Arena. Though the Agent is a powerful presence, as his name suggests, he is merely a medium through through which a greater power communicates. Piu-Piu See also Piu-Piu. Piu-Piu is a curious creature who owns a shop in the Ark Arena. He's a hard worker who provides all sorts of services, from selling essential items to babysitting. Unfortunately, however, he's known for being rather greedy, not to mention a little risque ... Ohm See also Ohm. Ohm is Vieg and Vahti's son, born on the Ark Arena during the events of the game. Garrick See also Garrick. Garrick's only appearance is in the extras. Though he dies in the beginning of original. Alto Alto's only appearance is in the extras. Though she dies in original These character descriptions are taken from the Chaos Rings Omega website.http://www.chaosrings.com/omega/en/index.html Category:Character